Les Sphères Magiques
by Jow Q. Pao
Summary: Cinq ans se sont passés depuis la chute de Voldemort et chacun mène paisiblement sa vie. Mais Harry et ses amis seront bien assez tôt confrontés à une terrifiante menace surgie du passé. Quels seront les choix de nos héros ?  HPxDM
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer :_** Tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling même si je me suis permis d'en modifier les caractères.

_**Rating :**_ M (Yaoi et peut-être d'autres choses encore si mon inspiration dépasse mon inspiration même).

_**Source :** Harry Potter_.

_**Couples :**_ Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy en première page ! Pour les autres, je ne sais pas encore si je vais approfondir les passages sur leur vie sentimentale ou non, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt ! ^^

_**Notes :**_ ATTENTION ! Je tiens à préciser et à préciser encore que cette fiction contiendra des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, donc je prierai les âmes sensibles, les homophobes et autres personnes que cela pourrait choquer de vous abstenir ou de subir en silence les choses que vous lirez sans nous exposer à des scandales qui n'auraient pas lieux d'être.

_**Résumé :**_ Cinq ans se sont passés depuis la chute de Voldemort et chacun mène paisiblement sa vie. Mais Harry et ses amis seront bien assez tôt confrontés à une terrifiante menace surgie du passé. Quels seront les choix de nos héros ? [HPxDM]

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

Cinq longues années se sont écoulées depuis la chute de Voldemort. La paix règne à nouveau dans le monde des sorciers et chacun peut maintenant mener tranquillement sa vie, sans avoir à se soucier de son statut de sang.

Harry avait décidé de s'installer au 12 Square Grimmaurd après qu'il ait réussi ses ASPIC avec succès. La vieille demeure avait bien changé depuis tout ce temps, finit les tas de poussières, les portes érafflées, les fenêtres crasseuses et les décorations douteuses.  
>La maison était maintenant visibles aux moldus qui voyaient maintenant cette maison comme si elle avait toujours était là. Une boîte aux lettres était fixée près de l'entrée principale. La porte qui était ornée d'une poignée en forme de serpent avait était remplacée par une nouvelle porte possédant une poignée en forme de lion. Le hall d'entrée avait été retapissé avec des couleurs rouges sombres et un rideau doré cachait le portrait de la mère de Sirius qui au bout de quelques mois de mécontentement avait finalement dû admettre que Harry s'installait définitivement ici et qu'il y accueillerait les amis qu'il voudrait quand il le voudrait. Des tapis dorés étaient disposés le long du couloir et de grands lustres ornaient maintenant le haut plafond. La cuisine se trouvait toujours à la cave mais celle-ci avait été rénovée à l'aide de meubles neufs.<br>On pouvait trouver au première étage le salon, cette pièce avait également beaucoup changé, tout y avait été remplacé sauf l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black qui avait toujours sa place sur le vieux mur sal. Quant au reste de la pièce, elle était vraiment devenue très conviviale et pouvait accueillir un assez grand nombre de personnes. On pouvait trouver aux trois étages au-dessus des chambres. Au premier se trouvait celle de Harry qu'il avait décoré à sa manière, les couleurs de sa maison à Poudlard étaient au rendez-vous, un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, une grande armoire se trouvait en face et de nombreuses photos ornaient les murs, on y retrouvait des photos des parents de Harry, de Dumbledore, de Ron et Hermione et de tous ses amis les plus proches. La pièce en face de sa chambre lui servait de bureau, c'est là-bas qu'il rangeait les dossiers de tous les suspects qu'il devait traquer depuis qu'il était devenu Auror. Les chambres des autres étages servaient de chambre d'amis et le dernier étage servait de débarra où étaient stockés de nombreux objets qui se trouvaient autrefois dans la maison.

Comme chaque année, il décida d'organiser une petite fête afin de porter un toast à tous ses proches tombés lors de la guerre comme Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Fred et bien d'autres encore, des pertes qui malheureusement, avaient été bien trop nombreuses et douloureuses. Mais c'était également l'occasion pour lui et ses amis de se retrouver et de passer une soirée conviviale.

Harry n'avait pas changé sur le plan physique, il était toujours assez élancé, à la silhouette fine et au teint assez clair. Il avait conservé l'habitude de ne pas coiffer ses cheveux noirs qui étaient en conséquence toujours en batailles. Le seul grand changement visible chez Harry était qu'il avait troqué ses vieilles lunettes largement dépassées par la mode contre des lentilles, ce changement de look mettait encore plus en valeur ses yeux verts émeraudes qui attiraient encore plus le regard.

Ron et Hermione firent les premiers à arriver, nos trois amis se retrouvèrent à coup d'accolades et de grands sourires. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon où Kreattur, qui avait souhaité rester auprès de Harry, disposait gaiement les différents apéritifs qui serviraient d'amuse-gueules aux invités. Ron et Hermione étaient maintenant fiancés et vivaient ensemble à Londres comme la plupart de leurs amis. Ils avaient ouvert une boutique d'objets moldus divers sur le Chemin de Traverse qui connaissait un succès fou, faisait ainsi une véritable concurrence aux autres commerces. Les deux amoureux n'avaient pas beaucoup changé durant ces années mis à part le fait qu'Hermione avait un peu grandi et Ron semblait encore plus athlétique qu'avant.

- Alors Harry, commença Hermione, comment vas-tu en ce moment ?  
>- Plutôt bien, répondit Harry, mais nous sommes débordés au bureau en ce moment et je t'avoue que je ne refuserais pas quelques heures de vacances supplémentaires.<br>- Seamus nous a dit que c'était la folie à cause de ses histoires de Mangemorts, fit Ron.  
>- Oui, ils auraient pris la fuite en direction de l'Asie de l'Est aux dernières nouvelles. Et vous, comment se passent les affaires ?<br>- Plutôt bien ! s'exclama Hermione dans un enthousiasme plus que sincère. Je ne pensais pas que les sorciers pourraient autant être intéressés par la culture des moldus.  
>- Ca c'est certain, admit Ron, moi qui pensais que seul mon père était fan de ce genre de trucs, et bien finalement non. Georges et Angelina nous en veulent presque d'avoir un commerce qui aujourd'hui, est en mesure de leur faire de la concurrence.<p>

La conversation fut bientôt interrompue par Kreattur qui venait d'entrer dans le salon accompagné de six autres personnes.

- Vos invités sont arrivés Monsieur, dit l'Elfe qui portait un chouette petit costume d'hôte de maison.  
>- Merci Kreattur, répondit gentiment Harry, tu peux les laisser entrer.<p>

L'elfe de maison se poussa et laissa place aux six personnes qui entraient maintenant dans la pièce. Ginny et Blaise furent les premiers à entrer main dans la main. Ces derniers s'étaient avérés avoir développé une affinité qui avait largement dépassé l'amitié. Ginny était toujours aussi resplendissante qu'elle ne l'était déjà à Poudlard, elle avait néanmoins grandi et ressemblait aujourd'hui à une véritable jeune femme. Blaise quand à lui était toujours aussi élégant qu'à l'époque mais il avait beaucoup changé depuis sa rencontre avec Ginny, il avait abandonné ses valeurs douteuses de Serpentard et s'était avéré être une personne de très bonne compagnie et un fidèle ami. Ils étaient suivis par Neville et Luna qui étaient maintenant mariés depuis un an, ce dernier avait déclaré sa flamme à sa belle après la fin de guerre. Neville était maintenant un jeune homme charmant qui prenait grand soin de son corps. Luna, quant à elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle avait conservé ses traits fin mais avait délaissé son look un peu trop voyant pour laisser place à un style vestimentaire beaucoup plus sobre. Ce sont finalement Dean et Seamus qui entrèrent dans la pièce. Ces derniers qui avaient été très proches durant toutes ces années passées à Poudlard s'étaient enfin avoués leur amour qui selon leurs amis était né il y a de cela bien des années déjà. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé non plus mis à part qu'ils avaient beaucoup muri sur le plan physique et psychologique.

Les retrouvailles furent enjouées et des conversations aux thèmes divers s'enchaînèrent. Luna discuta du succès fou que connaissait _Le Chicaneur_ dont elle était devenue directrice aujourd'hui, celui-ci défiait maintenant les ventes de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Neville qui était devenu un grand botaniste, expliqua les différentes plantes qu'il avait découvertes et les différents effets qu'elles pouvaient produire. Ginny et Blaise qui étaient maintenant des Médicomages de renommée développèrent leur thèse concernant la guérison de la maladie d'Alzheimer et la restitution des cellules mortes du cerveau. Personne hormis Hermione n'y comprit grand-chose mais tous approuvèrent à la vue du grand sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de cette dernière. Dean parla vaguement de son travail au Ministère et se plaignit des nombreux dossiers qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau et qui concernaient pour la plupart des Mangemorts encore en fuite.

- D'ailleurs, fit Harry en se tournant vers Blaise, as-tu encore des nouvelles de Malefoy et de Nott ?  
>- Non, répondit-il l'air un peu triste, ils déménagent constamment tous les deux. Draco suit ses parents afin d'être auprès de sa mère qu'il souhaite au maximum protéger des mauvaises intentions de son père. Quant à Théo, il vit toujours avec son père mais je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi …<br>- Je comprends Malefoy, fit Luna.  
>- Mais en ce qui concerne Nott , je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il s'entête à perdre son temps avec un père comme le sien, poursuivit Neville.<br>- Moi je pense que Draco devrait tenter de se réintégrer avec sa mère au sein de la société et que Théo devrait tenter de quitter son père aussi, fit Blaise.  
>- Oui mais tu sais très bien que c'est compliqué pour des gens comme eux, fit Dean.<br>- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le serait, rétorqua Ginny l'air un peu agacée. Blaise porte la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras et il a pourtant été disculpé et vit sa vie comme tout le monde.  
>- Tu as raison, désolé, souffla Dean.<br>- Ce n'est rien, fit Blaise en souriant, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, ne t'inquiète pas.  
>- Et sinon je voulais vous dire que Dean et moi avions pris la décision de nous marier, lança subitement Seamus ce qui eut pour effet d'étonner tout le monde.<br>- Mais c'est génial ! lança Hermione.

La nouvelle fut accueillie à grands cris de joie et la fin de la soirée se déroula dans les meilleures conditions possibles malgré quelques petits moments de nostalgie. Le dîner et les desserts qu'avait préparés Kreattur avaient été dégustés avec grand plaisir par tout le monde.  
>Harry fut quelques peu évasif par moment, il pensa à Draco et se demanda ce que celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie durant la guerre pouvait bien devenir. Peut-être le découvrirait-il bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait ?<p>

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce prologue vous aura convenu, je vais tenter de poster le plus régulièrement possible mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que ça soit tous les deux jours ^^<p>

PS : N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews afin de m'exposer vos différents avis même si c'est difficile pour un simple prologue. Mais sachez que je suis ouvert à toute critique. Néanmoins, ceux qui auraient pour but de laisser des commentaires uniquement pour me casser gratuitement, oubliez car ce genre de choses ne m'atteignent pas =)

Salut tout l'monde !


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Disclaimer :_** Tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling même si je me suis permis d'en modifier les caractères.

_**Rating :**_ M (Yaoi et peut-être d'autres choses encore si mon inspiration dépasse mon inspiration même).

_**Source :** Harry Potter_.

_**Couples :**_ Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy en première page ! Pour les autres, je ne sais pas encore si je vais approfondir les passages sur leur vie sentimentale ou non, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt ! ^^

_**Notes :**_ ATTENTION ! Je tiens à préciser et à préciser encore que cette fiction contiendra des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, donc je prierai les âmes sensibles, les homophobes et autres personnes que cela pourrait choquer de vous abstenir ou de subir en silence les choses que vous lirez sans nous exposer à des scandales qui n'auraient pas lieux d'être.

_**Résumé :**_ Cinq ans se sont passés depuis la chute de Voldemort et chacun mène paisiblement sa vie. Mais Harry et ses amis seront bien assez tôt confrontés à une terrifiante menace surgie du passé. Quels seront les choix de nos héros ? [HPxDM

Bonjour bonjour, me revoilà avec le premier chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1.<strong>

Il était très tard, environ minuit et la nuit était pesante et silencieuse. Les arbres étaient tous morts et le sol était recouvert par une très épaisse couche de neige. Un homme marchait nonchalamment en direction d'un grand manoir bâti sur le haut d'une colline. Seule sa baguette lui servait de guide dans son avancée car la lune et les étoiles étaient toutes cachées par des épais nuages et l'obscurité était totale. Après quelques instants d'effort, le jeune homme arriva devant la grande porte qu'il se pressa d'ouvrir afin de pouvoir se mettre au chaud.  
>Il retira son bonnet, ses gants et son épais manteau qu'il accrocha au porte-manteau qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte. Il alluma la lumière et le grand lustre illumina l'immense hall d'entrée. Le visage de Drago venait d'apparaître en même temps que la grande pièce. Le jeune homme semblait légèrement fatigué mais il n'avait que très peu changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était toujours mince et élancé, son teint était toujours aussi pâle et son visage aussi fin. Ses yeux gris qui étaient peu communs scrutèrent le grand couloir qui était vide et il passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux blonds platine qu'il avait cessés de coiffer en arrière comme il le faisait aussi méticuleusement auparavant, ce qui lui donnait un look un peu moins bourgeois.<br>Il se dirigea vers le salon et une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il s'installa dans un gros fauteuil. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche qu'il pointa en direction de la grande cheminée qui se trouvait juste en face du fauteuil et il murmura la formule suivante, « Incendio ». Un petit feu apparut alors et l'atmosphère commença à se réchauffer peu à peu. Drago respira un grand coup et laissa la chaleur lui caresser le visage, il ferma les yeux afin de se détendre après ces interminables journées qu'il avait passés dans le froid. Son repos fut bientôt perturbé par un petit bruit qui provenait de la grande fenêtre du salon. Drago se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, il aperçut alors un petit hibou qui cognait à la vitre de son bec. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit afin de laisser entrer le petit volatile. Il détacha le petit rouleau qui était attaché à la patte de l'animal et lui offrit une friandise en guise de récompense.

- Tu as besoin de repos toi aussi, fit-il à l'adresse du jeune hibou.

Drago retourna s'installer sur son fauteuil et respira lentement. Il se laissa pendant quelques instants bercer par cette chaleur agréable qui errait maintenant dans toute la pièce, puis il se ressaisit et déplia le rouleau qu'il avait gardé dans ses mains. Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur son visage à la lecture de son contenu.

Harry venait de se réveiller en sursaut dans son lit, sa respiration était haletante et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il avait encore fait ce rêve, c'était la troisième fois cette semaine et à chaque fois il se réveillait avec ce pressentiment étrange. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se raisonner ? Que pouvait-il arriver de grave ? Voldemort était mort, tout était terminé. Quelques anciens Mangemorts étaient encore en fuite, certes, mais aucun malheur ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre, il en était persuadé et pourtant …  
>Il avait déjà parlé de ce rêve à ses amis, mais il leur était impossible d'en comprendre le sens puisqu'Harry n'arrivait jamais à s'en souvenir. Hermione pensait que ce n'était rien de grave puisque la guerre était terminéemort maintenant. Harry se décida de croire son amie et se résigna à chercher le sens de ce rêve qui refusait de rester gravé dans sa mémoire.<p>

Les semaines qui suivirent furent pour Harry semblables aux précédentes. Les nuits étaient agitées car ses cauchemars persistaient. Il était maintenant persuadé que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond car cet étrange sentiment ne le quittait plus désormais. Il devait absolument découvrir ce que c'était.  
>Il en reparla à Hermione qui elle aussi commençait à se poser des questions. Elle était agacée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son ami, elle qui avait pour habitude de trouver une solution à tout … La jeune femme se fit alors à fouiner dans tous les livres dont elle disposait puis c'est en tombant par hasard sur un ancien livre de botanique de Poudlard qu'elle eut un déclique.<p>

- Harry ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse de son mi qui s'était endormi durant les recherches. J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution à notre problème, enfin ton problème …  
>- Hein, quoi, il est quelle heure ? répondit le jeune homme qui arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux.<br>- Bon sang Harry réveille toi ! cria la jeune rousse. C'est pas le moment de faire la sieste, il y a des choses plus importantes à faire que de se reposer pour le moment !  
>- Oui, murmura-t-il, tu as raison. Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?<br>- Et bien pas vraiment, mais je suis tombé sur un ancien livre de botanique de Poudlard et cela m'a fait penser à …  
>- Neville ! l'interrompit Harry en se relevant d'un coup.<br>- Exactement, fit-elle soulagée en constatant que les cellules cérébrales d'Harry étaient encore en activité. Lui qui nous a parlé de cette plante si récemment, comment ai-je pu l'oublier si vite …  
>- Et moi dont, répondit le jeune brun. La prochaine fois, je l'écouterai encore plus attentivement !<p>

Nos deux amis s'empressèrent de transplaner chez Neville qui se trouvait au milieu de l'immense serre à se battre avec une sorte de plante carnivore géante. Harry et Hermione dégainèrent leur baguette mais leur ami arriva à bout de la plante en lançant un « _Reducto_ » qui la rendit bien vite ridicule comparé à lui.  
>Ce dernier remarqua bien vite la présence de ses amis et sembla surprit de les voir arriver à l'improviste. Il se hâta vers eux l'air inquiet et les interrogea sur les raisons de leur visite inattendue.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? leur demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet. Quelqu'un est mort ?  
>- Mais non, fit Hermione l'air désespérée. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un serait mort ?<br>- Et bien …  
>- Et puis laisse tomber, le coupa-t-elle avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer sa phrase. Nous avons besoin de toi, enfin Harry a besoin de toi, rectifia-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Harry qui la regardait maintenant comme un enfant qui maudit sa mère parce qu'elle ne le laisse pas se débrouiller tout seul.<br>- J'aurai besoin d'une mixture à base de cette plante dont tu nous avais parlé l'autre fois chez moi, fit Harry, tu sais, celle qui peux rendre les souvenirs perdus.  
>- Tu as des pertes de mémoire ? demanda Neville.<br>- Non mais je fais un rêve étrange ces derniers temps, enfin, il me laisse un sentiment étrange mais je n'arrive jamais à m'en souvenir. Et j'ai peur de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important en ne comprenant pas ce rêve …  
>- Mmmh, réfléchit Neville, tu fais souvent ce rêve ?<br>- Quasiment tous les jours maintenant pourquoi ?  
>- Et bien, je ne sais pas si ma plante pourra te restituer les souvenirs de ce rêve car un rêve n'est pas a proprement dit un souvenir, ce n'est aps directement quelque chose que tu as vécu.<br>- Ah, fit Harry d'un air aussi déçu que celui d'Hermione.  
>- Néanmoins, reprit le grand brun, je peux te préparer une mixture que tu boiras une demi-heure avant de te coucher tous les soirs, et si tu refais ce rêve, tu devrais être capable de t'en souvenir à ton réveil. Par contre, je ne sais pas si l'effet sera définitif alors mieux vaut que tu griffonnes ce dont tu te souviens sur un bout de papier.<br>- Tu es un génie, lança Harry d'un air ravi. Et pour quand ta mixture sera-t-elle prête ?  
>- Et bien je pense que je pourrai te la rapporter demain soir.<br>- Parfait, fit Harry, merci Neville, tu es un véritable ami !

Harry et Hermione restèrent encore un peu chez Neville le temps de prendre un verre et de voir un peu Luna. Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, nos deux amis quittèrent le jeune couple et rentrèrent dans leur maison respective. La soirée fut des plus banales pour Harry qui décida de travailler un peu dans son bureau. Il relut certains des dossiers concernant les Mangemorts en fuite et les classa par niveau de dangerosité potentielle. Il en arrivait à la conclusion suivante, Lucius Malefoy et Peter Pettigrow étaient les deux personnes qui étaient le plus à redouter. Même s'ils devaient être soulagés de la mort de Voldemort, ils n'en restaient pas moins des ennemis publics ayant à leur actif de nombreux crimes commis. Après avoir fini de travailler, Harry prit une rapide douche et décida d'aller se coucher. Ses pensées divaguèrent et se focalisèrent à nouveau sur Drago. Que pouvait-il bien être devenu ? Avait-il vraiment changé ? Il s'endormit sans pouvoir apporter de réponses à ses questions.

Le lendemain fut pour Harry une journée extrêmement longue car s'étant à nouveau réveillé avec cet étrange sentiment, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que Neville lui apporte cette fameuse mixture miracle. Comme convenu, Neville arriva en début de soirée afin de lui apporter la mixture et s'en alla aussitôt car il devait aller voir Seamus et Dean afin de discuter du mariage dont la date n'était toujours pas fixée.  
>Harry décida de se coucher tôt ce soir-là et comme Neville le lui avait conseillé, il but la mixture une demi-heure avant d'aller dormir. Cette chose qui était verdâtre fut encore plus difficile à avaler que du Polynectar. Harry jura une bonne demi-douzaine de fois avant d'arriver à engloutir cet épais liquide au goût indescriptible tant il était affreux. Le jeune homme attendit alors patiemment une demi-heure et il se laissa ensuite tomber dans les bras de Morphée. La nuit fut agitée, Harry se débattait dans son sommeil, il suait mais restait endormi.<br>Au petit matin, Harry se réveilla avec les idées claires, il prit un morceau de parchemin qui trainait sur son chevet, agrippa sa plume et commença à griffonner tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mais même après avoir lu et relu ce qu'il venait d'écrire, Harry ne comprit en rien la signification que pouvait avoir ce rêve. Il dû se résigner à en chercher le sens puisqu'une longue journée de travail l'attendait au bureau. Il décida d'en parler avec Ron et Hermione le lendemain.

Drago arpentait les longs couloirs du manoir d'un air las, l'immense bâtisse, bien que magnifique lui semblait bien monotone. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé ou pratiqué une véritable activité. De plus, il était d'humeur maussade car le hibou qu'il avait renvoyé n'était toujours pas revenu. Le jeune homme pria pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé en cours de route et se décida d'aller prendre l'air sur le balcon. Il faisait toujours aussi froid dehors, décidément, la Russie n'était vraiment pas un pays où l'on pourrait passer de bonnes vacances à se baigner et à boire des cocktails sur la plage. Ici c'était plutôt « Sors couvert ou tu attraperas la mort ! ». Le jeune blond retomba bien rapidement dans ses pensées, fixant l'horizon d'un regard vide. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit une main douce et chaude lui toucher l'épaule, il se retourna et vit sa mère, elle lui soriant tendrement et il lui rendit un sourire encore plus beau.

- Je sais que tu ne te plais pas ici, commença-t-elle, mais ton père dit que l'on n'a pas d'autre choix que de rester pour le moment.  
>- Papa dit beaucoup de choses maman, fit-il lentement. D'ailleurs cela fait maintenant quelques jours qu'il est parti, t'as-t-il donné des nouvelles au moins ?<br>- Plus ou moins, répondit Narcissa. Il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il faisait mais m'a promis que tout allait pour le mieux pour lui et qu'il aurait très certainement de bonnes nouvelles à nous apporter dès son retour.  
>- Génial …<br>- Je sais que ton père a fait des choses graves mais je crois qu'il l'a toujours fait dans l'intention de nous protéger, même s'il a été maladroit.  
>- C'est probable maman …<br>- La nuit commence à tomber, reprit-elle, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu ne dors pas beaucoup ces temps-ci je trouve, pense à te reposer.  
>- Oui maman, et merci d'être là.<p>

Drago embrassa sa mère et quitta le balcon. Il est vrai que Narcissa avait quelque chose de réconfortant qui émanait d'elle. Elle avait toujours fait de son mieux pour protéger son fils et elle continuait de le faire du mieux possible aujourd'hui encore. Jamais plus elle ne permettrait que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Elle rentra elle aussi se coucher au bout de quelques minutes sans se douter un instant du genre de nouvelle que lui apporterait son mari.

Un bruit de porte claquée retentit dans la petite cabane où étaient regroupés une demi-douzaine d'hommes. Ces derniers étaient tous vêtus de robes noirs et semblaient discuter de choses très importantes. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, prit alors la parole :

- Qu'en est-il de nos recherches Queudver ?  
>- Et bien, nous récoltons encore des informations concernant la chose Monsieur Malefoy, mais si tout se déroule selon notre plan, nous serons capables d'agir dans deux semaines.<br>- C'est beaucoup trop long, répondit-il, as-tu peut-être oublié que les Aurors sont à nos trousses ? Si l'on veut agir c'est maintenant !  
>- Nous ne pourrons rien faire tant que la chose ne sera pas prête, fit un homme assez petit mais robuste.<br>- Je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé vitre avis Monsieur Crabbe, lui lança Malefoy d'un air supérieur.  
>- Et je ne pense pas qu'on vous ait nommé chef de notre groupe Monsieur Malefoy, fit un homme qui était presque aussi grand que lui et qui ressemblait à une armoire à glace.<br>- C'est ce que le maître aurait voulu, se défendit Malefoy, je lui étais entièrement dévoué, bien plus que vous tous réunis !  
>- Tu es surtout fou, fit un homme qui était un peu plus en retrait, ma sœur aussi lui était dévouée et regarde comment elle a fini. Réduite en poussière par cette traîtresse de Molly Weasley …<br>- Ta sœur était encore plus aliénée qu'un asile de fous tout entier ! cria Lucius qui deveniat maintenant rouge de colère.

La tension monta d'un cran entre les hommes qui se disputaient maintenant violemment, Lucius semblait avoir perdu toute crédibilité et ne savait plus comment se défendre des propos qu'on lui tenait. Il finit par dégainer sa baguette qu'il pointa en direction de Rodolphus Lestrange d'un air menaçant.

- Je peux t'aider à rejoindre ta sœur si tu le préfères, dit-il d'un ton agressif.

Les autres reculèrent de peur et Rodolphus ne bougea plus, l'air paniqué, le silence régnait désormais dans la pièce mais la tension était à son comble. Lucius, toujours aux aguets, ne lâchait pas sa baguette mais une main se posa sur son avant-bras et il abaissa sa baguette lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme qui avait fait ce geste.

- Voyons les amis, ce n'est pas la peine de vous quereller ainsi, fit un bel homme ténébreux avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pense aps que le maître aurait été heureux de vous voir vous comporter ainsi.  
>- Nott, balbutia Lucius qui s'empressa de ranger sa baguette, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?<br>- Tu n'as pas eu mon hibou ? répondit l'autre homme. J'y avais précisé que je serai en retard mais que je serai tout de même présent à notre petite réunion. Bon, et bien au vue de cette harmonieuse ambiance qui règne ici je propose la chose suivante. Queudver et Lestrange, continuez de préparer la chose afin qu'elle soit prête le plus rapidement possible, Crabbe et Goyle, faites le tour du continent et essayez de rassembler un maximum d'alliés. Quant à Lucius et moi, nous nous assurerons que personne ne viendra faire échouer nos plans. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, vous pouvez disposer, bon courage à vous.

Les hommes transplanèrent chacun par paire et seuls Lucius et Monsieur Nott restèrent à discuter d'un plan d'attaque afin d'assurer que tout se déroule comme prévu pour eux. Que mijotaient-ils en secret ? Cela ne présageait malheureusement rien de bon …

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et en cas de questions, ne vous gênez pas pour me les poser !<p>

A bientôt !

Jow Q. Pao.


End file.
